


Skate

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coach Erwin Smith, Figure Skater Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ice Skating, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Ever since the day Levi first saw Erwin perform he knew this was what he wanted: to skate but to be noticed and praised by his childhood idle. He wanted him.





	1. Chapter 1

The ice, it had been a home for Levi for many years, ever since he was young. He took up the ice as his life one day when he was 5 years old. That day his mother had brought him to an regional ice staking competition for young adults, most stepping into the limelight of skating after competing many times over the years. This was their chance to be noticed at last. That day Klutchel sat them both at the front to watch what was going on. Levi had questioned what was going to happen as he has never saw anything like this before and his mum ensured him that they would enjoy it.

Many skaters had preformed in front of them that day. Levi was mildly impressed with what he saw and Klutchel noticed this and stood up for them to leave. They were both mid stand when the next skater came on and Levi paused for a moment to look at him. Klutchel looked down at Levi raising a brow.

"Next up, Erwin Smith" the announcer said.

The man skated onto the rink and Levi eyes followed him closely where he positioned himself in the middle of the ice getting into his starting pose. The music started but Levi didn't care about it only being focused on this man in his sight. He sat down again and Klutchel done the same seeing her child look far more interested than before. This man in front of Levi was stunning and beautiful at the same time and Levi would be lying if he said he didn't think that. Klutchel smiled at him. "Do you like his performance Levi?" She questioned and Levi smiled nodding. So Levi continued to watch him giving him 100% of his concentration. He finished and Levi clapped amongst the crowd.

Levi then stood up to go and Klutchel followed next to him. As they were about to walk out the door they noticed two teens being talked to by a reporter and his camera person. "So I see by your signs that you're fans of Erwin" he stated "how do you think he's done today?"

"He's done great!" They almost screamed

"Do you see great things in his future after his score?" They added

"Of course!" One scoffed "he'll be mine with some work"

"Err no he's going to be with me!" The other argued back "just imagine that he falls for his fan, how romantic"

"Umm..." the reporter added giving off a panicking look to the camera man and as the two girls were fighting on camera Levi took his chance running towards them without a seconds notice. He pushed past the girls.

"Erwin's skating was amazing sir!" He stated "it was the first time I've been to one of these things and I almost left before he came on. I hope he goes far and does really really well in the future......also I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM!"

"EHH!?" The girls said before walking off still fighting.

The reporter bent down at his level and the camera done the same. "Awwww thank you for the feedback miss" he smiled "what's your name? So Erwin knows who his number one fan is."

"L-" Levi was about to say his name when his mother came into the shot grabbing ahold of his hand to get him away.

"Her name is Lucy" she smiled hastily walking away with him "we better get going now"

That day was a memory that Levi would remember for ever. Though the funny thing is that even if he had given the name he liked as a child it would be impossible to find him now. As the five year old little girl on that video was now a 18 year old man now in the same position as the man he looked up to was in 13 years ago.

Levi sat in the area backstage mentally going through his moves to his routine since he was his own boss and didn't have a coach. He was calm and totally fine. That was until his friend Hanji came bursting through the doors. "Levi you're not going to believe who I've seen sitting outside!" she gleamed and Levi raised a brow.

"Well it's not going to be my mother unless she's somehow came back from the dead and it's not my father, it's been 18 years, why would he show up now?" Levi explained with clear sarcasm.

"It's Erwin Smith" he stated and Levi widened his eyes at her.

"You're joking Hanji!" He said sitting up straight "he's a famously retired figure skater! Why would he be here!?"

"I don't know!" She panicked "j-just do your best." She ran out of the room to take her seat in the crowd and Levi just looked down at the ground. At that exact moment he became terrified.

A few hours later the sun was starting  to go down and Levi was on one of the smaller rinks in the back by himself. Why? He fucked up, terribly. When he was due to go on he skated into place on the far edge and got into position to be a matter of 2 meters from Erwin by pure coincidence and making eye to eye contact where they just stared at each other. Levi had froze dead on the spot and once people started to realise he turned back around and hurried off the ice. He grabbed his hooded off team side bench as soon as he stepped off forcing it in himself and putting the hood up as he rushed to the toilets to hide for as long as he could. Though going past other contestants he had a few laughs and insults thrown his way. He stayed in the toilets within a cubicle for two hours straight crying.

Now he was trying to do his routine with just the privacy of himself but as hard as he tried he couldn't even get himself past the first move to go with the song without some mistake being made. He just stood to the side of rink holding on to the sides as he just stared at a wall blankly.

What he didn't know is that a certain person had walked in with the owner of the rink as he was being shown around after many years since this was his rink he trained at before he made it big. Coming here after just retiring at the age of 33 was refreshing for him. "So this here is one of our smallest rinks....ocupied by now our biggest disappointment. God I have the urge to kick him from this group before he does something else. He doesn't even have a coach because nobody wants to have him and he's the one that's allowed to compete alongside people his age from this part of the country. What a show up." He said "besides that Erwin that's all there is, should I walk you back to the entrance?"

"No its fine" he answered looking towards the rink "I'll make my own way out when ready, I'm going to watch him."

"Whatever" he added passing the keys over to Erwin "I don't know what you're expecting but go ahead. Just lock the front when you're done, I'm going home."

He left and they were left alone but Levi didn't realise he was there, he was about almost 10 meters away and the owner had been whispering. He just kept staring at a wall silently in his own world trying to finally convince himself in his head to have one last try before leaving for the day. Erwin sat on one of the benches watching for something to happen and eventually after a few minutes it did. Levi pressed play on his phone to play the song he was supposed to be skating to. (It's "Derniere danse" by Indila, the Speechle2s remix if you're curious)

He stood back a little getting into position and pushed off. He immediately stopped himself. "For god sake Levi!" He shouted to himself "you can't do anything right can you?! Never mind freezing on the spot you would of made yourself look fucking stupid in front of him." Levi let out a loud painful noise skating over to where his phone is and turned the music off. He dropped to his knees holding onto the barrier in front of him placing his head against it as he looked down closing his eyes.

Erwin widened his eyes standing up when the noise came up off the man in front of him. He could hear the emotion in it and whilst anyone would leave him be after the day he's had Erwin had to do something to help.

He quietly walked around the outside of the rink to where he was and leaned over the barrier trying not to catch Levi's hands which still remained on the barrier as he done so. "Are you alright?" He asked and Levi looked up at him and when he saw it was Erwin his face became horrified. He panicked and tried to stand up quickly to only fail and fall back onto his knees with a hiss. Erwin having placed his skates on when he was sitting down climbed over the barrier instead of taking the normal route.

He heald both hands out to him. "Come on" he said with a smile "let's get you up" Levi stood up with his help and was about to let go when Erwin pulled him forward slightly and Levi raised a brow. "Come on" they slowly skated in a line Erwin keeping ahold of his hands in front of him as Levi was moving forward with Erwin looking at him. "There see, you're doing it" he smiled gently "you're doing so well"

Levi felt overwhelmed with the kindness coming from this man and felt his face become wet. He wasn't full on sobbing but was quietly crying as Erwin took him around the rink. "Your name is Levi Ackerman right?" He asked and he nodded "I liked your outfit, it's not all bright and flashy like the others were. I'm glad in the end I was able to see you skate Levi even if it's like this."

There was a moment of silence and Erwin came to a stop after glancing at Levi's face again. "I know you've had a tough day" he explained "well done Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Levi came home to an empty apartment which used to hold him and his mother but now it was just him and the memories of the woman who used to live here. He walked up the the door and saw a note on it. "Evicted" he sighed and turned to the side to see everything that he and his mother owned on the floor beside him in a pile. The furniture belonged to the owner so he didn't have to worry about it. He took out his key to try the lock and realised they already changed it. He was evicted because he couldn't pay, because his mother had died and the landlord knew he couldn't contribute anything at all so they just kicked him out. He kneeled down packing everything into the suitcases that were amongst the the pile. He pucker up his phone and tried to call someone, his uncle but he had no luck with him as per usual, he didn't have anything to say when Levi told him about Klutchel passing.

He realised it was night time and sighed to himself pushing the cases onto the streets and walked under the street lights. He could of went to one of them homeless places but he looked too looked after to be classed as homeless and plus he knew other people deserved it more. He ended up at a charity shop and as much as it hurt him he had to give most of his mother's stuff up if he were to carry his own properly. He kept onto things like her perfume and her favourite white scarf but donated the rest of her clothes and stuff. After this he just walked the streets with his single suitcase now containing the other two items belonging to his mother. He came across a park bench and checked the time on his phone. It was just past 11 at night. "This will have to do" he sighed sitting down thinking about a plan for tomorrow. He planned to go to the rink early.

8 hours later he sat in a cafe using the change he had to buy himself some water he groaned into the bottle given up hope. Though he planned on going to the rink to train he was stopped at the door but the owner. He was in fact dropped by the rink and he no longer had a place to skate.

He sat in silence thinking about what to do, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. He briefly closed his eyes and heard the sound of the bell as someone entered the cafe. He turned to look and saw non other than Erwin smith walk in looking handsome as ever whilst Levi looked terrible as he was sleeping on a bench. He hoped he would sit next to him, well he hoped he could recognise him.

He didn't make contact with him and soon enough the man came holding a tray of food. "Hello again Levi" he smiled "do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh yeah you can sit here" he added and Erwin sat beside him and just looked at him.

"Are you doing OK after yesterday?" He questioned "you look like you've been dragged through a bush."

"Slept on a bench and pissed in a bush if you want to be accurate about it" he sighed "My rink dropped me and I don't have a place to stay anymore." Levi watched as he could see Erwin think to himself.

"I want to propose something to you. I was off the owner of this place that they were going to kick you out after what happened." He explained "Don't worry though. I want you to come live with me if that's OK with you and I will be your coach. What do you think? I need to pass my knowledge onto someone else and I think it's going to be you."

Levi nodded in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, this man who had been his reason to skate wanted to be his coach. So it happened them two and Levi's suitcase went back to Erwin's home. From walking into the door it looked like a simple place and not quite what he expected for someone with lots of money. Levi's was directed to one of the spare rooms and took no time to unpack everything he had though most of his things were easy to put away there was one sort of collection of items which took up mist of the suitcase which didn't feel to confident to put on display. Merchandise of Erwin: posters, dvds of his performances and the odd collectors photo or two. He felt as he couldn't just out this stuff up as it would be weird for the both of them. Now from this collection Levi would admit a few things. If Erwin questioned if he was a big fan he would probably just come out and say yes, he would be careful saying that watching the videos made him happy, he wouldn't want to say that he's been awake at 3 in the morning watching them and he definitely would not admit that's he's touched himself to them videos of him skating a few times. To Levi he just looks so fucking good when he skates it tingles his insides.

He knew he had to work hard to impress him but that doesn't always go to plan especially when Levj has even trying to do the same routine over and over again when there's only one problem.

"Again" Erwin sighed for the umpteenth time and levi huffed sitting down on the ice with his legs apart. He puffed out his cheeks and Erwin frowned. "I said again Levi, you're not showing any emotion in your routine and it's making you look stupid and ruins the routine. Put more effort in!"

"Fuck off" he said under his breath and Erwin raised a brow from the bench on the side of the rink.

"Did you just tell me to Fuck off?" He said angry and Levi just rolled his eyes. "Get up, we haven't got all day to waste." Levi just ignored him sighing heavily. "Don't make me come over there!"

"And what are you going to do?" Levi questioned blandly not facing him. Within the next minute Levi heard him come onto the ice and he didn't bother to look up at him. He saw him stop in front of him. "What is it now?"

"I told you to get up Levi" he firmly stated.

"Don't want to" Levi added with the same expression "I don't feel like I don't want to do this anymore Erwin, I'm not the person you're expecting, I have other motives than wanting to win and gain fame."

"Then what are you?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"A joke" Levi said "my inspiration and my will behind this is so stupid. I've wasted 13 years of my life doing something I've realised I have never liked to so I can impress someone."

"That makes sense" Erwin sighed and he could see the look in Levi's eyes and he went silent for a moment seeing what he meant "you know it's not good to do things that you don't like just to please others, especially me Levi. Though you're not a joke, you're a good skater who just lacks emotion in their dance."

"I am though Erwin" he explained "I'm the worst son out there, my mother worked so hard to be able to get me lessons and I wasn't even there for her in the end. I was broke my promise to visit her and spent the day at the rink practicing to impress you Erwin thinking I would see her after the event to tell her how well it went. Though that didn't turn out as planned and at 1 a.m I was called into the hospital signing papers to confirm her death when I was due to skate in a few hours. I'm a disappointment to my mother."

"I see" he said "so do you want to quit skating all together? I thought you wanted to impress me?"

"I do Erwin but....I just can't express my emotions at the moment" he explained "I don't really know what I can do now"

"Well get the fuck up and show your mother she didn't give birth to a mistake and that she wasn't a bad parent who raised a son who doesn't care about her." Erwin said trying to get some sort of emotional response out of him and Levi widened his eyes growing angry.

"What did you just say!?" Levi shouted "I did care about her!"

"Come get me Levi" he stated moving back a few steps "catch me and show me how annoyed you are or are you just going to sit there and disappoint." Levi stood up gritting his teeth and lunged towards him as he chased him around that rink. He screamed one profanity after another at him and Erwin could see the emotion in his face at last. He stopped still and Levi not expecting him to stop slammed straight into him. Levi was about to say something when Erwin wiped the tears off of him he didn't realised that fell. "OK that's enough now, I've seen enough."

"I give up" Levi cried dropping to the floor "I'm done with all of this" Erwin knelt in front of him and gave him a hug.

"I know you try your best Levi and I'm impressed with how much dedication you have for me over the years." He smiled "and I'm happy you tried until the end and kept that little girl's promise Levi, you've grown a lot since then."

"Wait" Levi said "how did you know?"

"I would never forget my number one fan Levi" he smiled and gave Levi a small kiss on the lips "now come on, even if it's for the last time, let's Skate"


End file.
